


Don't even go there

by panna_acida



Series: Marvel Spookytober [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “For a true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.”





	Don't even go there

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark / Corpse Bride /</s> Disney Character <s>/ Demons / “It’s your fault we’re in this mess.”</s>
> 
> Also day 10, because day 9 never existed...

_“For a true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.”_

Tony stared, and stared, and stared, without even being subtle, he just stared at Steve with so much intensity that a little wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

“Are you done?” Steve asked after could have been more than an hour, of that silent watch.

Tony blinked at the sudden question, snapping out of his little magical world. “What?” 

“I said” Steve started, turning around while drying his hand on a towel. “If you are done staring at me, in that way.” Ended putting back the towel and crossing his arms, making Tony eyes shift down toward his folded arms.

“Tony?” Steve sighed, moving toward the other and snapping his finger in front of Tony face. “You did it again.”

“Sorry” Tony started, going to rub his eyes. “I was thinking about something…” Ended with his voice fading.

“Thinking about?” Steve encouraged, seeing that Tony started to loose focus again.

“Uhm?” Tony blinked again. “Oh right, I was thinking that your story it actually really reflect the one from Hercules… the Disney version of Hercules I’m talking about, you look a lot like him, and that the only missing piece is a Megara in your life.” Tony ended scrunching up his nose a bit and tilting his head to the side.

“Oh?” Steve said with a smile playing on his lips. “I already have my Megara” Continued extending one hand, and taking Tony one in his.

“You have?” Tony asked back with a wicked smile.

“I have.”

With that, Tony just raised from his chair and moved to embrace Steve, looking up and mouthing, “You are too tall for me” before taking a step back, squeezing the hand in his and intertwining their finger.

“_Here was a kid with his act down pat._” Tony started to sing off tune, trying not to laugh at Steve face. “_From zero to hero in no time flat._” Continued, swirling and making big movement with his free arm. “_Zero to hero._” Proceeded again, moving this time toward Steve, grabbing his shirt to make the other bend down. “_Just like that._” Ended in a whisper, going to kiss his Hercules on the lips.

“Just like that.” Steve singed back with a big and bright smile, staring down at his one and only “Megara” with his heart full of love.


End file.
